Steps To Their Forever
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Caroline just turned into a vampire by Damon, who going to stop her from giving herself over to the blood and being a monster? A conversation between Stefan & Caroline, Friendship and some bonding! very sweet and sort of heartbreaking. hope you like it!


_**Steps to their forever **_

**A/N: this is somewhat inspired by a scene written by **_**aroseforyou **_**mentioned in her story ****Somewhere Only We Know. ****I was curios when I read it, so I decided to write this. Thought I will say some things have changed from what she mentions in her story! Like Caroline doesn't show up on his house, begging him to kill her, I'm not really that good with writing angst. So I changed it and made it more my own. So Check her story out, it's really awesome and I totally love it! 3**

Stefan knew instantly what he had to do, as soon as he heard what Damon had done to her, he knew what she would be thinking, what she would be doing. It wasn't because he knew her, because he really didn't but it was because he there, where she was. A long time ago, that was him, scared, alone, not knowing what to do now.

So he went to her house, her mom was still at work. He went up the stairs and into a room where he figured was Caroline's. His suspicions were proving correct when he found her sitting in her bed sobbing into her hands. For a second he hesitated, not knowing what to do now. But that quickly disappeared when her sobs grew more and more loudly and a unknown comforting nature in him took over. He took her in his arms, comforting her into a hug.

She continued to sob into his chest, sob and sob, harder and harder. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take seeing Caroline, Happy bubbly naïve Caroline, so utterly broken and lost.

"What is happening to me?" she asked in such a whispered soft voice that if you weren't a vampire you would have completely missed it.

He couldn't answer her, he could destroy her life like that. Well technically _he_ wasn't the one who destroyed her life, that was Damon. But he would be the one to deliver the news, and that was still bad. But then again, he was there to help her and guide her to the right path to go.

"It's ok, Caroline." He told her, "I'm going to help you through this, I promise."

He meant it, he was going to help her. _Not_ because she was his girlfriend's best friend, but because he wanted to see Happy Bubbly Caroline again. He vowed to that, he gave his word.

"It's not okay, Stefan!" At first her voice was broken but grew more and more stronger, "it's never going to be _Okay_, Stefan!" At this point she was standing in front of him and yelling it to him.

"He destroyed me! He took me, used me like I was some kind of toy, and then when he got tired of me, he left me! He left me like everyone leaves me! Because I'm Stupid Annoying self-centered Caroline who everyone gets sick of and everyone leaves! Because I'm nothing! I'm nothing to him, to my mother, to my father, to EVERYONE! I'm always the second choice! Everyone always picks Elena, they just pick her, and she doesn't even try! And I try so hard! And nobody notices, because nobody notices me…EVER! And I…and I just…"

Now she's sobbing, crying her heart out right in front of him. What do you think he does? He goes up to her, pulls her close to him until her head hits her chest and she sobs into his shirt again. He gets it, he understood her.

"Caroline…it _will _get better, I promise-"

"No, don't. Don't tell me it will get better because I know it won't. I know it. And don't make promises you can't keep, if there's one thing I've learned from all this is that." She looks at him with such wisdom and heartbreakingly sad eyes that he almost forgets he's speaking with Caroline. "Besides, I know it won't get any easier. Because I've seen you, the way you struggle with it. At first I thought you were born broody, and all…but Now I know. If you struggle with it and you're like 100 years old, how will _I _survive?"

"With my help." He simply tells her, "yes, it is hard. But what in life isn't? you have to keep fighting and not give up. You _will_ get through this, trust me."

They stare at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Do you mean that?" she asks him, feeling very vulnerable.

"yes, I do." he tells her honestly. "Besides you're Caroline Forbes! You can do anything you set your mind into, right?." He smiles at her, and he's glad to see that she smiles back, more glad than he's willing to admit.

"yeah, I am." she smiles again. "And you'll help me, right?"

"Every step of the way." He says.

"Good"

They smile at each other, then She takes him by surprise by hugging him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. He hugs back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Stef." she softly says to his ear.

"You're welcome, Care."

They both smile at the nicknames, and they pull away. But not entirely, Caroline takes his hand and guides him out of her room and down the stairs. It didn't feel weird holding hands with Caroline. It felt right, normal. Like they've been doing it since forever.

And what they both didn't know that day was the first day of their forever. That day they became best friends. It was the first time they held hands, first time they hugged and first time they really talked. But most of all it was the first day they walked together like that. So really that day they walked their first steps into their forever. And such a long forever it was.

**Yes Another A/N! **_Hey guys, this is the second Steroline fic in two days, I'm in a roll ! Lol! I really liked this for some reason! Like really really liked it! 3 _

_It was sweet and short! 3 and you just gotta love Steroline! 3 _

_Oh btw, while writing the Caroline rant I was practically almost crying! :'( I was in the zone if you know what I mean! ;) LOL! Anyway hope you like it! XD xo! _


End file.
